Always and Forever
by PirateAngel1286
Summary: One shot Elizabeth and Will's pov Ten years later.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Alternates between Elizabeth's and Will's pov. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun is setting on the distant horizon and we've been waiting for this moment. I put an arm around my, our, son and we watch as it dips lower and lower before it's gone.

The flash of green never comes.

"No," I whisper "Will?"

My son looks up at me confused. "What happened?"

"He should've come. It's not possible."

I go to run down to the water but my son holds me back.

"No Mama, you can't."

Then I feel someone shaking me. I open my eyes to see my son waking me up. It was all a dream. No, a terrible nightmare

"Mama, it's time to go," he says with a big grin and a twinkle in his eyes.

10 long years. Is Will going to come back to me? Hiding my unease, I smile back.

"Well then we'd better get a move on."

Jumping up from my seat, I take his hand and we begin our walk to the highest point on the island to watch his ship come in. William, my son that is, is practically bouncing as he walks. He's been waiting for this moment as long as I have, maybe even more so. He sings the whole way there and I smile at his choice of song.

The one I taught many before him.

A song taught to me by my own Mother before she passed on.

I wonder if Will saw her there. Most likely not since she didn't die at sea. But I'm almost sure he saw my father and James. Oh, I'd better stop thinking about this before I begin to cry.

My son smiles up at me and I smile back. I wrap my arm around him and we wait.

**

* * *

**I turn to my crew and they all stand before me in a line. 

"Well men, it's been a great ten years sailing with all of you. But it is time for me to return home."

Everyone nodded and smiled. They understood that I wanted to return to my wife after so long.

"Alright then; it's almost time. Everyone get into your positions."

I watched as everyone moved about except for one person.

"I guess this is good-bye then William," my father says.

He extends his hand and I shake it.

"Where are you going to go?" I ask.

"I think I've earned a bit of a rest now. I'll send your love to your mother."

I smile and nod again before pulling the man into a hug. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I hear him sniffle. He holds onto the back of my head before returning to help the crew.

"Above," I shout.

The ship begins to rise and I can't help but feel excited. I'm going to see Elizabeth again. I kept my promise and I hope that she kept hers. What am I saying; of course she kept her promise.

**

* * *

**The flash of green. 

I'm positive I saw it.

My son looks up at me as well and he smiles. It wasn't my imagination. He runs from my side and I stand for just a second more. What's that up in the rigging?

"Come on Mum."

My son pulls me from my thoughts and we run. It's a long way down but before long we arrive at the shallows.

I hear splashing water.

He stands before me with the still setting sun at his back giving him a glow.

"Will," I whisper as I run out to meet him.

**

* * *

**I catch her in my arms and we spin in a half circle before she pulls me down for a kiss. 

This is absolutely what I've been waiting for.

This moment.

Slowly we pull away and take a good, long look at each other. She looks just as lovely as the day I last saw her. Maybe even more so.

"Elizabeth," I whisper into her ear.

She gives a shudder and smiles at me.

"There's someone I want you to meet," she whispers back.

Elizabeth turns her head and I follow her lead. The sun is still setting and out of the light walks a small boy. He looks to be around eight or nine years old. His hair is brown and his eyes are too. The eyes are very familiar and I cannot place them at this moment.

"Elizabeth who...?"

**

* * *

**"This is William James Turner. The third." 

I watch as Will's eyes cloud momentarily before they glow like the brightest candle. His head moves back and forth between the two of us before he smiles widely.

Slowly Will lets go of me and goes over to our son. I bring my hands to my mouth and bite my lip as I watch.

**

* * *

**I lean over and make sure I'm eye level with him. 

"Hello son," I whisper.

In response, the boy wraps his arms around my neck. I lift him up and hug him back.

"Papa," he whispers in my ear.

Elizabeth comes to my side and leads me to their home. It isn't very big but it's perfect for them. And me as well I suppose.

"William," she says.

"Yes," we both respond.

She laughs and shakes her head. "I mean little William. Can you please run and get some flowers and vegetables from the garden?"

The boy runs out back and I go over to my wife and kiss her neck.

"I've missed you," I whisper.

She turned and wraped her arms around my neck. "I've missed you two. I was afraid..."

"I wouldn't come back?"

She nodded and had tears in her eyes. As it falls down her cheek, I wipe it away for her.

"I'm back now Elizabeth. Nothing will keep me away again. I refuse to leave your side until you become so annoyed with me that you force me to leave."

She laughs. "I've missed that."

**

* * *

**We ate as a family that night for the first time. 

Will had so many stories to tell. We laughed and didn't leave the table until our son fell asleep right in his chair.

"May I tuck him in?" Will asks.

I nod and he picks the boy up gently and looks confused for a moment.

"His room is the second on the right."

Will nods again in thanks and takes him away. He was already making a wonderful father. Our son already loves him and Will loves him right back. I hear footsteps and there is Will standing in the doorway.

"Elizabeth. I think those dishes can wait till morning," he says.

"Oh," I say with a smirk as I cross my arms "and what pray tell can't wait till morning."

"You and me," he says carefully walking over "and the making of our second child."

"It has been ten years," I say with a nod.

"Ten years is far too long for anyone to go without," he says, now with a big grin that lights up his eyes.

He reaches out his hand and I take it and lead him to where we will spend the night. I sit down on the bed and Will stands before me.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too," I say "Always and forever."

* * *

I like writing these pov fics. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. 


End file.
